Charon in Van Helsing
by Katherine Maurer
Summary: This is basically about a woman named Charon in the Van Helsing movie. It is about how she changes the course of events.


Charon had been summoned up to Dr Frankenstein's windmill laboratory to give him some medical instruments for his latest experiment. She jumped on her horse and went to where he was on the outskirts of Romania.  
When she got there, she could hear arguing voices coming from the window.  
"I could never allow him to be used for such evil" one voice said.  
"Shame, I was going to let you live, if you had only let me have him without a fight. I don't actually need you anymore, Victor. I just need him... he is the key" another explained.  
Charon went upstairs to see what was going on.  
She saw Dr Frankenstein and another man she'd never seen before fighting each other.  
Then, it seemed like Dr Fankenstein had the upper hand when he drew a sword from behind his back and thrust it into the other man's chest.  
"You can't kill me, Victor. I'm already dead" the man said.  
"You're not alive?" Dr Frankenstein asked.  
"No! I have no heart, I feel no love. Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am hollow... and I will live forever" the man replied.  
Suddenly the man grabbed Dr Frankenstein by the neck and bit him until he was dead.  
Charon started breathing loudly, but the man turned around and saw her and decided to chase her.  
She ran down the stairs, while he jumped off the balcony to catch her as she was running out.  
He flew down and caught her in his now bat like arms.  
Charon realised she was now in the arms of Count Dracula, but her quick thinking led her to stab him in the chest with one of the medical instruments.  
Dracula let out a loud shriek and dropped her.  
She hadn't fallen very far so when she hit the ground she rolled onto her feet and got onto her horse, then rode off fast as she could.  
Dracula didn't bother chasing her as he knew Transylvannian horses were the fastest.

Later on it started to snow and it was getting too cold for Charon to ride her horse outside any longer.  
But eventually she did find a village and at the end of that village was a big house.  
She read it's gates, it said "VALERIOUS.  
Charon went in and knocked on the big doors and a woman with black hair came out.  
"Hello, uh Miss Valerious, I was wondering if I could stay at your house for the night as there is a storm coming and my house is far away. Please?" Charon said.  
"Alright, you may stay and you can put your horse in the stable. My name is Anna, if you don't feel like retiring for the night, you can have some dinner if you like" the Valerious replied.  
Charon accepted the offer and went inside.  
At dinner, Charon met Anna's brother Velkan.  
Anna explained that tommorow they would be trying to capture and kill the werewolf that had been terrorising them.  
She invited Charon to join them.  
Charon then started to talk about her encounter with Count Dracula.  
When dinner was finished Charon and the Valerious' went to bed.  
She worried all night that Dracula might get her.  
The next morning Charon woke up rather late and looked to see where the Valerious' were.  
She couldn't find them, so she asked a maid where they were.  
"Blackwood Forest" she said.  
And she gave Charon a map to get there.  
Charon immediately jumped on her horse and sped towards Blackwood Forest and finally saw a group of people surrounding a very angry werewolf.  
"I see you've finnaly prized yourself from your pillow. We could have used your help" Anna said. Charon blushed as she was so embarrassed to be late.  
"Could I help with anything else?" Charon replied.  
"Yes, you can help by nursing Velken, he's been bitten. By any chance, might you know the cure for Sanies Lupinus?" Anna asked.  
"Yes" Charon said.  
Everyone went silent, except for the dying werewolf that lay helpless on the ground.  
"Yes, I do know the cure, it's rather simple, but the ingredients are so rare, I've only just found one of them a month ago" Charon continued.  
"What are these ingredients?" Anna asked.  
"Well, the ingredient I just found a month ago was Unripened Belladonna Berries, the other one, Wolfsbane Petals, I am not quite sure where they are found, except for the fact they are found on the Wolfsbane Flower of course" Charon explained.  
"What do these flowers look like?" Anna questioned.  
"They have blue-ish, purple petals that look round with a point on them and the leaves are very pointy. Here's a picture of them." Charon said.  
"You three, search every corner of Romania for this flower, if you do find it take as many samples as you can, if you don't, search beyond Romania" Anna shouted. Charon then attended to Velken as asked.  
But Anna decided it would be best if Charon could nurse Velken while he was resting in his bed, so they decided to go home.

When they got home there was a crowd of people standing around the village square.  
Anna pushed through the crowd and saw a man with a brown coat, wearing a hat that wasn't his size, he was accompanied by a small friar.  
"Who are you?" Anna asked.  
"I am Van Helsing and I am here to help you with your vampire problem" the man said.  
"We don't need any help" Anna replied.  
Suddenly three vampires came out of the sky and started attacking everyone.  
Van Helsing got his crossbow out and started shooting at them.  
Charon and Anna didn't have ranged weapons, so they decided to defend themselves if the vampires got closer.  
Then, after a lot of fighting, just as they were all about to give up, the vampires disappeared.  
Charon and Van Helsing didn't know what happened.  
"It's the sunlight" Anna said.  
And they all looked down the well and saw nothing, even though they knew the vampires were down there.  
Suddenly, the vampires flew out of the well and Van Helsing started fighting again.  
Marishka decided to throw a cow at someone trying to take aim with a vantage point on a roof.  
But he just dodged it and jumped off the roof, rolling as he hit the ground.  
After a while Anna heard a scream coming from one of the houses and decided to check it out.  
She went inside and saw Verona drinking the last drops out of a man.  
"30 years old, the perfect age for a victim" Verona said.  
Verona looked hungrily at Anna.  
"Hello, Anna, my dear" Verona said.  
Then all three vampires went over to Anna and started to try and bite her neck.  
"I can feel fresh blood running through her veins!" Verona exclaimed.  
Suddenly the sun came out again and the three vampires cowered in the basement.  
Then the clouds passed over again.  
"It's too much of a sunny day, we better leave" Marishka said.  
So they did and Anna relaxed herself and crumpled on the floor.  
Van Helsing, Carl and Charon all rushed in to check if Anna was Ok.  
"I'm OK but, but Velkan's not" Anna cried.  
She stared at him rushing after the vampires in the distance trying to get back to Dracula's castle.  
"Don't worry about him just yet, we have more important things too worry about, like Frankenstein's Monster. If Dracula gets a hold of that thing all his vampire children will be able to live for a long time" Van Helsing replied. "Don't worry about him, DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM! He's my brother and I'm going to do everything I can to change him back and if we can't find the ingredients for the antidote soon enough, were going to have to use the one that's in Dracula's castle" Anna protested.  
"Well, were going to find Frankenstein's Monster now, we do have some leads on a cave that's been making strange noises recently and I thought we should explore it" Van Helsing answered.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Charon said.  
So they all set out in search of the cave.

After a long days ride on horse and carriage they finally came across the cave they were looking for.  
They decided to go in and not far down the cave they came to an icy hole where they found Frankenstein's Monster.  
"What do you want, leave me alone!" Frankenstein's Monster said.  
"We have come here to protect you by taking you to the monks headquarter's in Rome" Van Helsing answered.  
"Why?" Frankenstein's Monster asked.  
"Because if we don't get you out of here quickly, Dracula's brides will surely find you and use you to create longer lasting vampire children. So I'm suggesting we leave now" Van Helsing exclaimed.  
"OK, I'll come with you" Frankenstein's Monster finally said.  
So they escorted him to the carriage and rode off in the direction of Rome.  
But first they had get through Blackwood Forest, which wasn't too far off from Dracula's Castle.  
As they were riding through the Forest Charon noticed a flower they kept going past, it looked like the Wolfsbane flower, but she wasn't sure.  
So she ordered the driver to stop and she told everyone of her finding.  
"We've stopped the carriage to pick flowers!" Frankenstein's Monster joked.  
"Not just any flowers, Wolfsbane flowers. They will help to change my brother back" Anna explained.  
Charon got out of the carriage and straight to work, but found that there were two kinds of flowers growing here.  
Although they both looked similar, they were both definitely different.  
The flowers that weren't Wolfsbane were only dissimilar, because they didn't have a point on them.  
Charon thought to herself then scratched her head.  
"Carl, you're a bit of an alchemist with a sharp eye for detail aren't you, so could you please gather up any Wolfsbane Petals with the points on them, the others won't work. Anna grab my satchel from the carriage and Van Helsing look out for any predators" Charon ordered.  
As soon as she got her satchel, Charon began to crush the Unripened Belladonna Berries with her Mortar and Pestle.  
Carl came back with the Wolfsbane Petals and Charon double checked them, then began crushing them into the Unripened Belladonna Berries.  
When she finished she put the mixture in a jar for later.  
"There, finished, one certified cure for Sanies Lupinus" Charon said. As she said that, everyone heard a faint howl in the distance.  
"Velkan" Anna shouted.  
Everyone got back into the carriage and the horses went off in quick gallop that wasn't too fast.  
Just in case Velken changed back into a human and they could give him the antidote.  
As a werewolf, Velken charged after the carriage and gained on it.  
He managed to grab a hold of the back and almost break into the back.  
But he accidently hit the wheels and rolled off howling in pain.  
Anna looked back and saw that he was changing back, so she ordered the driver to stop.  
Everyone got out again and moved towards Velkan as it was safe to.  
Velken was very tired, he was panting heavily as well as coughing.  
"Give me the antidote" Anna shouted.  
Without hesitation Charon handed it over and Anna began to put the mixture in his mouth.  
He began eating it and as he did, he relaxed and stopped panting and coughing.  
Anna knew it had worked and she hugged him.  
She didn't get to savour that moment for very long as she heard cackles of laughter in the distance.  
It was Dracula's brides coming to get Frankenstein's Monster.  
Before Anna had time to turn around the brides were already there.  
Marishka grabbed Frankenstein's Monster and tried to fly off, but Anna was pulling her down to get him.  
So, Aleera swooped down and grabbed her, then Verona grabbed Charon and they flew off in an instant.  
"Damn!" Carl said.  
"Aren't you not supposed to say that?" questioned Velkan.  
"I'm just a Friar, I can say whatever I like, so damn those vampires who took your sister!" Carl replied.  
Velkan started to get a bit light headed, then he fainted, so Van Helsing and Carl decided to get him into the carriage and take him to the nearest hospital.  
After Carl and Van Helsing admitted Velkan into the hospital, they walked out and found Aleera and Marishka crouching on a ledge above them licking their lips.  
"I don't like hospital blood in those tubes. It's always so annoying to get the packages open" Aleera said.  
"Yes, I do agree, I'd rather drink blood fresh from the veins, hospital blood is always so stale" Marishka replied.  
"Where's Verona?" Van Helsing asked.  
The two brides looked at them instantly.  
"None of your business!" Aleera snapped.  
"I'll tell you what's going on, Dracula is playing favourites and he didn't make Verona come here to drink second-rate blood and talk to second class citizens. Oh no, he loves Verona more, but that's all going to change when he makes Anna his bride" Marishka answered.  
"Anna is going to become Dracula's bride?" Van Helsing inquired.  
"Yes, that is of course if you don't steal her away from Dracula at the masquerade ball tonight. You see, Dracula knows that you are well capable of doing that, but stealing 3 poeple away, that's next to impossible. If you did take Anna, you wouldn't manage taking Frankenstein's Monster and Charon too. So he wants you to choose, so he can see your face when you know you've failed saving a pretty girl from getting bitten" Aleera explained.  
"Where is this masquerade ball then?" Van Helsing asked.  
"In a building in the middle of Blackwood Forest" Aleera finished.  
And they both flew into the distance, so they could get ready for the ball.  
"I guess we're going to a masquerade ball then" Carl said.  
And Van Helsing and Carl headed to the ball.

Finally they both got to the ball and Van Helsing was still weighing up who he should choose.  
He certainly wasn't going to choose Frankensteins Monster, he couldn't give Dracula two new brides, so he had to choose either Charon or Anna.  
Charon was a innocent young woman who didn't deserve to get dragged into all of this, so he was sort of leaning towards saving her, but he didn't love her as much as he did Anna.  
Van Helsing went inside while Carl waited around the back outside.  
When Van Helsing got inside he was amazed at what he saw.  
A huge room was lit up with many chandeliers across the ceiling, vampire acrobats were jumping everywhere while ordinary vampires either looked on or danced. And of course, most of them were drinking blood from wine glasses.  
Then he looked further downwards past the balcony and saw Anna and Charon guarded by Aleera and Marishka.  
The brides were jealously waiting for their turn to dance with Dracula as they watched on as Dracula was dancing with Verona.  
Suddenly, the music stopped and Dracula stopped dancing with Verona to talk to Van Helsing.  
"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula. Born 1422. Murdered 1462. Have you chosen?" Dracula said.  
"I have and it's definitely not going to be Frankenstein's Monster" Van Helsing replied.  
"Good, my children will be able to live for longer" Dracula answered.  
"Not if I can help it!" Van Helsing said.  
And Van Helsing swung down from a rope he pulled off the ceiling and grabbed Anna by the waist, then made it over to the other balcony.  
Then as Anna and Van Helsing watched on, Dracula turned around to look at Charon.  
She just stood there freaking out and breathing heavily knowing that she would become one of Dracula's brides.  
"No, no, no. Do not fear me, everybody else fears me. Not my brides. And you are soon to be one" Dracula explained.  
And without anything further, Dracula grabbed Charon by the waist and pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips until she relaxed from ecstasy.  
He then turned her around, so that she was facing Anna and Van Helsing.  
Charon let out a "sorry" and accepted her fate.  
Dracula pierced her skin and started to drink her blood and as he did her eyes started to close and she slumped over.  
Van Helsing watched in distress as well as Anna who realised it could have been her.  
Finally, Dracula was finished, so he held Charon in his arms and flew out of the building, with his other brides following him to his castle.  
After all that, the vampires got very restless as the party was over.  
They began to look angrily at Anna and Van Helsing, so they decided to run down the stairs at the back of the balcony.  
Unfortunately it lead to a river surrounded by huge walls and a gate, so they were trapped, but they did find Carl.  
Carl had a ball and he decided to throw it at the doors where the vampires were.  
A huge explosion filled the room and everyone of them died.  
They turned around and saw Frankenstein's Monster being led out on a boat by minions towards Dracula's Castle.  
Van Helsing tried to save him, but the iron gate shut before he had a chance.  
They went back through the building and got into the carriage to ride home to devise a plan to kill Dracula.

Meanwhile, at Dracula's Castle, Dracula had just gotten back from the ball and was still carrying Charon.  
He decided to take her to his old room that he used when he was human and laid her down on his bed.  
A few hours later Charon woke up to find that she was in Castle Dracula.  
She got out of bed and found a mirror and to her distress she wasn't in it.  
She checked her teeth and could feel fangs coming from her gums.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, it was Verona.  
"It is time to learn how to fly and feed" Verona said.  
"What if I don't want to?" Charon protested.  
"You must, if you don't want to die" Verona explained.  
So, Charon reluctantly walked over to Verona and was escorted to the balcony outside where she found Dracula, his other brides and his recently born children ready for the hunt.  
"Don't feel embarassed if you don't get the hang of it in your first night, it's my children's first flying lesson as well you know" Dracula said.  
Then Dracula jumped off the balcony and changed into his hell beast form followed by his brides and his children.  
Charon was alone, but she realised she had no choice and decided to jump off and fly after them.  
She climbed down to where the stone gargoyles sat and looked into the distance where Dracula's family were turning into dots as they flew away.  
Charon realised she had to hurry otherwise she'd lose track of them, so she took a deep breath and let go.  
She fell hundreds of metres before starting to change.  
Her hands and feet turned into claws and her clothes dissipated into thin air as wings started to take shape behind her.  
She beat them as fast as she could and found that she was flying.  
Charon had never had so much fun in her life ducking and weaving through the clouds.  
But she never forgot what she had lost to gain this feeling.  
Eventually she caught up to the others and asked Dracula where they were going.  
"The village where the Valerious resides my dear" Dracula said.  
As soon as they got there Verona ordered the vampire children to feast.  
An army of vampire children blindly flew towards Charon.  
She had to dive out of the way just so she wouldn't get scratched by their tiny claws.  
Suddenly a group of angry villages armed with stakes decided to chase Charon.  
She started to run and then darted into the sky changing into a bat as she went.  
Charon was awfully tired and she coughed and panted for a moment, then she looked at Dracula.  
He had one hand over his face and was shaking his head.  
"You embarass me Charon. Go and find a victim before I find one for you" Dracula shouted.  
Immediately she flew down away from the villagers and began trying to find a victim.  
She didn't want to kill an innocent human on her first night, so she decided to look for farm animals.  
Eventually she did find one.  
She found the cow that Marishka had thrown at one of the villagers the last time she was here.  
It was badly hurt and it couldn't get up after the painful fall.  
Charon decided to put it out of its misery and sucked its blood dry.  
Suddenly Charon got an idea and decided to tell Van Helsing.  
She knew Van Helsing was staying at Anna's house, so she flew there right away.  
Charon went around the back and found her horse still in the stables.  
She tried to pat it, but it started kicking up dust at her as it must've known what she was.  
Charon let out a sigh and headed for the house.  
She flew in through the window and found Anna and Van Helsing readying themselves with weapons.  
"You are not welcome here" Anna said.  
Charon looked at herself dressed in the same clothes as the rest of Dracula's brides and blushed.  
She hadn't realised yet how hated she was, but she was about to find out.  
"Wait, don't kill me! I saved your brother!" Charon said.  
"I'll give you that. What do you want?" Anna replied.  
"I want to help you get rid of Dracula once and for all" Charon exclaimed.  
"Why would you want to help me kill Dracula, you're a vampire now, aren't you allied to him" Anna asked.  
"Well, not really. I still have enough humanity in me to see that Dracula must be killed and when he does I have a feeling I may change back" Charon explained.  
"What do you propose?" Anna asked.  
"Since I now have the advantage of flight, if I was to carry a werewolf up to Dracula while he was flying, the werewolf would be able to bite him and kill him. Now all we need is a volunteer to become a werewolf" Charon continued.  
"You're definitely not using Velkan, I think he's had enough of being a werewolf for now. I'll go and check with Van Helsing" Anna replied.  
Almost coincidently, Van Helsing walked right in, just as they were talking.  
"Charon! I didn't recognise you with those clothes on. What are you doing here?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Yes, they are quite dreadful. Anyway, I am here to help you kill Dracula and I was hoping that you could get bitten by a werewolf. It's part of our plan, as Dracula isn't immune to werewolf bites. Could you help me, please?" Charon said.  
"Alright, but why are you doing this. What's in it for you?" Van Helsing wondered.  
"I'm hoping to change back if we kill Dracula" Charon said.  
"OK, we'll get Van Helsing bitten tommorow and meet you up at Dracula's Castle tommorow night" Anna explained.  
Suddenly Charon heard Dracula calling out to her to come back.  
"Quickly, to the basement. You'll find a tunnel that leads you back to outside. It's not safe for us if you just fly out and alert Dracula of our whereabouts, now go!" Anna said.  
Charon thanked, Anna and Van Helsing then headed for the basement.  
She found herself outside with Dracula watching her.  
"What were you down there for Charon. I don't think you'll find any victims down there. But I hope you did find someone eventually, because otherwise you'd be very weak by now" Dracula said.  
"I'm fine and for your information I did find a victim" Charon replied.  
She dusted herself off and flew into the sky with Dracula, followed closely by his brides and children.  
When they got back to Castle Dracula the brides led all their children into a big stone wall and petrified their children and themselves into it.  
Before Dracula joined them, he decided to talk to Charon for a while.  
"Soon you will have children of your own to look after, we must arrange a time for that to happen" Dracula said.  
Charon shuddered, she couldn't think of having children, even as a human, too painful.  
And now Dracula was asking her to have children as a vampire.  
She saw how many children his first brides had had between the three of them and couldn't imagine how long it would take to conceive all of them.  
She didn't know how vampires had children and she didn't want to know.  
Charon decided to ask an unrelated question to get him off the subject.  
"What is that wall for?" Charon asked.  
"It is where we sleep, you must come now and sleep with us or you will surely die when the sun rises" Dracula explained.  
Dracula got into position on the wall, next to his favourite bride Verona who was holding one of their children and he petrified himself into the wall.  
Charon decided that she wanted to be as far away from them as possible, so she chose a deserted part of the wall.  
She folded her arms and screwed up her face and petrified herself, thinking that it would be better that anyone who might walk past should know that she wasn't happy.

As the day started, Anna, Carl and Van Helsing got out of bed and readied themself for the fight with Dracula.  
But first they had to go to Blackwood Forest, so that Van Helsing could get bitten by a werewolf.  
They got there and waited around for a while, but one never came.  
So Van Helsing slit his arm and let the blood run out, so that a werewolf could get a taste for him.  
Finally one came and it lunged at him.  
The werewolf bit into Van Helsing's arm and Anna shot the werewolf with Velkan's silver bullets.  
It was done, Van Helsing was now afflicted with Sanies Lupinus.  
They all decided that they should make their way towards Dracula's Castle before sunset to make it easier for them to hunt down Dracula, before he hunted them.  
When they got there they to decided to start wandering around, checking each room.  
They finally came to a big room with a stone wall filled with what they thought were only 3D images of Dracula and his family.  
Then they looked to the left and saw a 3D image of Charon having a very annoyed gesture with her body language.  
Then they realised, it wasn't just images, it was really them.  
The sun started to set and they all could hear a crumbling noise coming from Charon.  
The stone around her started to break up.  
As soon as her face was exposed she shattered the remaining stone and gave a big yawn.  
Then Charon saw Van Helsing and she jumped on his back.  
"Get that rope and tie me onto him" Charon said.  
Anna complied and grabbed a rope lying on the floor and tied it around Charon and Van Helsing's body for support.  
Charon held onto Van Helsing, changed into her bat form and flew up to the balcony.  
Now that they were both outside, Van Helsing could see the bright full moon that was rising.  
He found it beautiful.  
Suddenly, he started to feel angry and he started to growl at Charon.  
Hairs grew out of his skin and he developed claws.  
Lastly, his face grew and ended up resembling a dog's.  
He had changed into a werewolf and Charon was struggling to hold onto him.  
As the moon rose he howled at it as darkness enshrouded the room below.  
Anna and Carl started to hear more crumbling and they realised that all the other vampires were awaking.  
They decided to run up the winding stairs towards Charon and Van Helsing, but not too close that they would get hurt by the werewolf staring at them.  
Van Helsing tried to kill Anna and Carl, but Charon managed to hold him back.  
They looked into the room down below and saw that Dracula and his family were almost unpetrified.  
Charon readied herself and practised carrying Van Helsing around in the air.  
Her vampire form was very strong, so she didn't have much trouble.  
But Van Helsing didn't like it and he growled and wiggled around.  
"Behave yourself" Charon had to say.  
At that moment she saw Dracula jumping up towards them, not caring to kill Carl or make Anna his bride with a simple bite.  
Anna and Carl had to hold off the rest of Dracula's family with religious objects and weapons while Dracula went after Van Helsing.  
Charon struggled with Van Helsing and this was becoming obvious to Dracula.  
"Werewolves are such a nuisance during their first full moon, so hard to control" Dracula said.  
"SHUTUP!" Charon shouted.  
And she dived at him as Van Helsing swiped his claws across Dracula's face.  
"We are both part of the same great game, Gabriel! But we need not find ourselves on opposing sides of the board..." Dracula explained.  
Charon dived at Dracula again but this time he dodged her as he changed in and out of his bat form.  
"Don't you understand? We could be friends! Partners! Brothers-in-arms!" Dracula shouted.  
He changed back and started darting past Charon and Van Helsing over and over and it looked like a continuous mid-air jousting session.  
Dracula managed to swipe Van Helsing and he let out a huge roar as he felt the pain.  
Van Helsing started to get really angry and his eyes glared at Dracula.  
He lunged at Dracula and dragged Charon along with him like a person losing control of a dog when it sees a cat.  
Van Helsing managed to bite Dracula in the neck and Dracula let out a long growl.  
Then Dracula began to get weaker and started to die.  
He fell on the balcony in his human form and turned to dust.  
At that moment Charon started to feel warmer than what she was a moment ago.  
Then, she realised her claws were starting to change back into hands and her colour was coming back.  
Lastly, her wings melted away and Van Helsing and Charon fell towards the ground below.  
Luckily, they both landed on a haystack that was sitting on the balcony.  
Immediately, Van Helsing started growling at Charon.  
So, she got out her Sanies Lupinus cure that was in her pocket and shoved it in his mouth.  
"Eat it" Charon shouted.  
And he did, but he then felt sick and rolled off the haystack onto the balcony growling.  
Soon enough, Van Helsing changed back into his old self.  
Charon heard screams downstairs and went over to look at the room below.  
She saw Verona, Marishka and Aleera spinning around in circles crying about their children dying.  
Van Helsing came to watch too.  
Then it was the brides turn to die, they grabbed their chests as they exploded into dust.  
Van Helsing was worried about Anna and Carl, so he decided to look for them.  
Soon enough, he found them under the stairs, a little injured, holding onto their crosses.  
"Don't worry it's, all over now" Van Helsing said.  
And they both got out from underneath the stairs and dusted themselves off.  
"Why didn't I die?" Charon questioned.  
"Did you drink the blood of humans?" Carl asked.  
"No" Charon said.  
"Then Dracula's death doesn't affect you" Carl replied.  
To finish things off they all decided to set Frankenstein's Monster free and let him sail off to Rome, so he would be safe.  
They came back with the news of Dracula's death and the village rejoiced.  
Everyone was able to get on with their lives now that Dracula was gone.  
Finally, Charon went home knowing that she would be happy forever. 


End file.
